Behind The Scenes
by PinkSlicedLemons
Summary: When boyfriend, Liam finally proposes. Miley Stewart assumes her life is at its best. But when she agrees to be in a movie with first love and only heartbreak, Nick, Miley finds herself stuck between her fiance and the only man she's ever loved. NILEY.
1. Chapter 1

Behind The Scenes

**Chapter One**

**MILEY.**

No doubt about it, today was the day. After dreaming about this all my life, my fantasy was finally unraveling before my eyes. Liam was going to propose. This had to be perfect. For the nineteenth time, I checked my reflection in the mirror, my knee length flowered dress fell perfectly down my body. It hugged me ever so slightly, outlining my figure but not in an inappropriate way. The dress looked fabulous with old cowboy boots. I couldn't help to think this was the perfect outfit for our date. Upon meeting him, I'd never given Liam a chance to actually see this side of me and for some reason my instinct was telling me to wear this today, even though Mandy had told me to wear something "classier". I did, however, keep my long dark auburn hair natural causing it to fall with some waves and after contemplating the status of my skin, I applied the lightest amount of foundation, some eyeliner and eyeshadow and a thin amount of sexy red lipstick. In the end, I looked perfect.

I smiled at myself before squinting and staring at the girl I had become. After all I'd been through, a lot had changed since Liam and I had started dating. Before him, I was a confused seventeen year old struggling to have a people treat me as an adult instead of the immature Disney child I had started out as. For some reason, I convinced myself that outrageous performances could do just that and ended up corrupting my reputation as a pop star. In fact, that's what prompted me to make the move to London. Two weeks after my eighteenth birthday, I left behind the hectic city of Malibu, California and headed for my fresh start in London, England. Shortly after, Liam and I collided and my life took a toll for the better. Now, after four years (?) of being together, he was proposing or at least that's what I wanted to think.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand; 8 o'clock. He should be here any minute now, and just as I expected the loud. chime of the door bell echoed through my flat. Without hesitation, I grabbed my clutch and left the house.

As soon as I opened the door, Liam appeared in front of me looking flawless. It took time for me to get used to just how perfect he really was. I was so not used to having somebody treat me the way he has. We had some amazingly special, something I haven't feel in a long time. I shivered, something I haven't felt since _'Nick'_. I had convinced myself that him and I were never really in love. We were young and naive. Now that I've matured, I realize that what we loved was not one another but the illusion of being in love at such an age. But I'm not fifteen anymore, and now I have Liam who is probably going to propose to me tonight and that's what I need. Liam is my soul mate. We belong together. Right?

'You look gorgeous.' Liam's husky voice shot me out of complex train of thoughts. It took a moment for my brain to register everything but I finally smiled to him. 'These are for, uh, you.' He said nervously, clearing his throat in the process. Liam handed me a gorgeous bouquet of lilac flowers he had hidden behind his back. With a huge smile on my face, I gazed into the eyes of the boy who had fixed me. I silently mumbled thanks and took his hand, this was the beginning of everything.

* * *

Well, it's over. As expected, Liam proposed, I said yes and well, you know the rest. I sighed in pure disappointment, this has been the most cliche evening of my whole life, just like my whole relationship with Liam have been. But I like that, we're predictable. There's no surprises and no drama. That's what I want it a relationship though ... Yup! Totally what I want.

I didn't know if I should call my parents or maybe Mandy or Demi. Actually I had no idea of what to do. This felt so wrong. Liam had just PROPOSED to me. Why wasn't I screaming in girlish delight and squealing with my family and friends? Lazily, I kicked my boots across the living room and collapsed onto the couch. Liam had asked if I wanted him to come over and stay for a while but for some unknown reason I had told him that I was tired and that I'd see him the next day for breakfast. I decided that best thing to do was just wait and see what tomorrow brings.

I went to the bathroom and changed into my pajama shorts and an old tee, brushed my teeth and made my hair into a messy bun. I turned the TV on and started watching the news. I groaned in annoyance. It was nearly midnight and there was absolutely nothing watch worthy on.

I heard my cellphone buzz and dragged my body over to the bedside stand to see who was bothering me. That's when I realized I had 2 missed calls from Mandy, 2 from Demi, a text from Liam and 3 missed calls from my dad. Whoa, so much for a "surprise proposal". Feeling exhausted and a little bit sad, I turned my phone off and crawled under my thick sheets. The television lights filled my room with colors as a Smarties commercial came on.

Why was I acting like this? Here I am, alone and bored on the night Liam proposed to me. We were getting married ans I couldn't be more bored. This isn't how it's supposed to be. I should be happy, over the top happy! Liam and I should be calling everybody and we should be as excited as hell. This isn't right. Something is wrong. Something or someone is making me hesitate. Lost in my thoughts, I finally fell into my much needed slumber. And you'll never guess what I dreamt of that night.

* * *

**NICK.**

I sprinted out of my apartment, slamming the door shut secretly wishing it wakes up whoever was in my bed so she can leave ASAP. Closing the door, I decided to take the elevator. Once I reached the lobby I walk over to the receptionist's desk.

'Good mornin' Linda.' I said politely as the incredibly sexy redhead at the desk turned around.

She rolled her eyes, 'Nick.' After seeing me with the many (and I mean many) woman I bring to me hotel. Linda was extremely aware of my relationship status. Thus, she rejected any flirting whatsoever.

'There is a woman in room who I don't know. If she's still there when the maid arrives please have security escort her out.' I said politely.

'Another woman?' Linda asked in astonishment. I pouted slightly. 'Fine, I'll handle it.' she responded with a sigh. After giving her a quick thanks, I left to go search for my Mustang. I hopped in my gorgeous ride, put on my black Wayfarer glasses and go full speed to the breakfast restaurant in which I was expected to meet Joe. "Is someone expecting you inside?" asked the woman at the restaurant reception politely.

"Actually, yeah." I responded absentmindedly, searching for Joe, and start making my way through the crowd, and when I spot him, I walk a little faster.

"Yo bro." He says opening his arms for a hug.

"S'up Joe?" I shot back, accepting the hug and then walking to my own seat.

"So...listen" He says somewhat seriously, "I need to tell you something..."

The mood suddenly feels altered. Joe's attention then turns to something else behind me. His face looks confused and worried. Curious, I turn to see what he was staring at and come face to face with a flat screen airing some gossip channel. The story headline flashes across the screen.

**'MIAM FOREVER. MILEY & LIAM TIE THE KNOT!'**

Suddenly, an uneasy feeling hits me. Tie the knot? That usually means ... marriage right? But no. Miley can't marry Liam. It's not how this way supposed to go.

I turn to the TV again. This has to be a dream or some kind of mistake. But no. The tabloid is still there. There are even some photos of Liam going in one knee and Miley looking at something he has in his hand. Could it be more cliche? She wasn't supposed to have a something as basic as a normal proposal. It was supposed to be spontaneous. She wasn't supposed to marry that stupid Australian guy either. She was supposed to marry ME. I look around me and all I see are blurred faces. Joe's trying to reach me, but I feel too dizzy that I just push him away. I stand up and make my way to the entrance of the restaurant, pushing down anyone or anything that gets in my way.

I get to the entrance of the restaurant and breathe in some fresh air .. don't wanna leave just yet, and I can't drive in this condition .. don't feel like dying just yet. Finally, I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Nick! Hey! Nick!" Joe shouts. He was worried. It was evident in his tone. "Are you okay, man? What happened?"

'I-I-I ...' I paused trying to make up an excuse, 'I don't know.' I lied leaning onto the restaurant's brick wall. 'I drop my head into my hands and sigh deeply. 'This is so wrong.'

Joe shakes his head, 'Do not lie to me Nicholas Jerry. I know something is wrong and I know it involves Miley.' I groaned,

'Why does it always come back to this?' I asked running my fingers through my hair. 'Why does it always come back to her?' Joe closes his eyes momentarily. When he opens, his gaze is dead serious. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

'Nick, I need to tell you something.' I nodded. 'You got an offer to be in a new movie. It's a romance story and I checked the script. It seems like a good movie and, honestly, I think you should you take it.'

I looked to him in confusion, 'What does that have to do with Miley?'

"They want you and Miley to be the main characters of the movie," He says hesitantly "love interests, to be exact. I don't know if she knows about this but they already told her manager about the idea and she said she was going to show the script to Miley but..." he stops there.

"BUT WHAT?" I ask desperately. This can't be good. But working on a movie with Miley makes me..excited..it would be awesome to work with her...maybe a little awkward but we could just shake that off fast. Unless she doesn't want to...I mean..it's not like she still has feelings for me...

"But now that she's engaged, " he continues, just as if he was reading my mind "I don't know how possible this film might be. I mean, you guys have history together..I don't really know what the movie writer was thinking when he thought about you two making it..."

"YES!" I tell him interrupting and without even thinking twice "YES. YES. YES, I want to be in the movie". I know it sounds bad, i think to myself, but maybe this could be a chance to get her back. To convince her that I'm the one for her.

"Are you sure, bro?" Asks Joe "I mean, I know this may sound exciting now but you don't know her. You don't know what trouble you may get into. You know you could fall for her again and end up getting hurt..."

"What are you talking about, Joe?" I asked, 'What makes you think I'm going to get hurt?' I was curious as to what he had to say. '

Nick, you and Miley have some serious chemistry. You guys fell in 'love' he used air quotes around love, 'at an extremely young age and then had an incredibly rough breakup. Both of you were torn up for weeks. Years later, you give it another shot and I don't know how, but you had an even harder breakup the second time. It's just ...' he paused looking at with a sad expression, 'She's engaged now, Nick. Please don't put your heart out there to be broken. I know it sounds harsh but, She's getting married. She moved on and maybe ... You should too.'

I looked to Joe with pure astonishment. He was showing another side of him. The deeper, more serious and intellectual side. In a way, I guess he was right but then again, there was a part of me that refused to cave in. There was something about Miley and I, something she could never share with Liam. It was a bond between the two of us only and I was determined to show her that. But maybe, maybe Joe was right. What if Miley was in love with somebody whose not me? What if she is in love with Liam?

* * *

**a/n; Helllo! This is SlicedHeartz. Just wanted to say that this is my first collab, kaay? This is V's first story and my first collab so don't expect genius just yet. Haha, we worked hard to get this out quickkly since V is travelling & all. But lemme know if u like.**

**Yo! Whassup everybodyyy! V here! I hope yyou guys loved our amazing collab since we worked really hard on it and it was all made via e-mail...so yeahh, we'd appreciate your comments and stuff :P We Loveee yaaall **


	2. Chapter 2

Behind The Scenes

Chapter Two

**MILEY.**

I was walking over to the huge park and possibly the most popular in the city. I'd agreed to meet Demi there since our usual restaurant meet-ups were beginning to get boring. Only now did I realize how much of a bad idea it was. The place was so crowded you couldn't even move, much less try to talk about something as big as this was. First, she wanted full deets on how the proposal went.

'Miles! Oh my god! I cannot believe you're here. I'm so excited. Tell me everything. Now. Please' she started saying over-excitedly while hugging me so hard I could barely breathe, much less answer to all of her questions.

'It's not that much of a big deal,' I answered calmly ' he just proposed..you know, the same thing you see in the movies. No biggie.'

I saw how her face fell from complete excitement to pure disappointment 'Oh.' She said, and started to turn on her heels. What the hell was she doing?

'Hey! Where are you going? We still need to talk' I yelled after her jogging so I could keep up with her amazingly fast pace. 'I had the weirdest dream last night. It started out with me in the middle of swirling winds and-'

She stopped me half way through it 'You know what, Miley? This is not cool. This is not good at all. You just got engaged and you're more excited about a goddamn dream than you are about your engagement? This is not you, at all. What the heck happened?' she asked me worriedly.

'I don't know…' I started to say slowly. I had to tell her about how much I couldn't stop thinking about Nick. I had to tell her. _Somebody_ needed to know and it sure as hell was not going to be my fiance. 'it's just that – '

'Oh my god!' she said interrupting 'Oh, wait. I need to tell you this before I forget. I got a call, like, one week ago and I didn't know if I should tell you about it or not, but now that the male lead has been confirmed I figured– '

'Just go to the point, Demi.' I said interrupting her the same way she had. I knew I had to tell her about the dream but unfortunately work had to come first. There was also the dreaded possibility of her forgetting this information by the time I wrapped up my thoughts. Poor Demi, so easily distracted. ' Is there another movie role? Cause I don't want it.'

'Okay, I hear you and understand where this is coming from and this will probably get you less interested but I'm supposed to tell you about _all_ job offers and well, with Nick as you're co-star I tried telling to director is was not going to work out but he was so – '

'WHAT?' I interrupted. Yes, you could call this conversation 'interrupted'. It wasn't much of a conversation at all when you think about it. Much less a business meeting. 'Nick? Movie? Costar?' I asked in a complete shock.

'Okay, I guess you don't want it' Demi assumed as she whipped out her cell phone like a pro. I watched as she dialed numbers to what I assumed was the director's number. Each number she punched caused a tone to erupt from her phone, as if taunting me and before I shut my mouth, words spilled out.

'I want the movie role.' Did I just say that? Demi's expression was pure shock. A mockery of my expression moments before. _ What was that, Miley?_ She kept staring at me as Demi waited for me to add onto my outburst, 'I mean, it's a great opportunity for me to end my career. It could be my goodbye film. My finale debut in Hollywood. Or something that sounds less stupid.' I said with a shrug.

Demi nodded. She stared at for a few beats, before speaking to whoever was on the other line. I took it. No auditions, no callbacks. I had this role and Nick is going to be co-star and probably my love interest. Oh dear god, love interest. Excitement suddenly ran through me and i didn't know I was wearing a goofy grin until Demi pointed it out.

'What?' I asked in a dreamy tone, still partially lost in my dream world.

'Miley Ray.' Demi said sternly. My attention was suddenly focused back on her. 'Are you totally and completely sure that this is what you want? Cause there's no looking back – '

I'm sure' I told her smiling. And for the first time, I realized my words were more true than they had been in a long time.

'Okay, then you're on. I'll keep you updated on everything. The director should call you anytime today or tomorrow and fill you in with everything there is to do.' She loved her job. No doubt about it. 'Now, about this dream, tell me everything.' She said with a small laugh. I loved how she could my professional manager one minute and then suddenly swap personalities and become the best friend I loved so much instantly.

I smiled. 'Okay.' I said with a sigh building her anticipation. Before I even started her elbows where to her knees. One word and she was already roped in. 'So there I was in the middle of this hectic storm. It was almost like I was standing in the middle of a tornado except the center seemed to be the worst part. There was lightning swerving around me. The sky was a dark, depressing gray and the only source of light was the occisional lightning bolt. It was just such so traumatic and I was caught in the center. No escapes. Anyway, the storm seems to get worse when suddenly Liam comes out of literally nowhere and starts screaming his proposal.' I stopped when Demi's expression turned into one of confusion. I shrugged, 'It's a dream, sometimes I don't understand it either. So Liam is there shouting when he suddenly says will you marry me. Before I can answer he's already holding my wrist and yelling at me to get out of the storm. But for some reason, I don't want to. Despite the fact of the storm being so bad, I was filled with appreciation. I know it's complicated but I just remember thinking that if the storm wasn't going to go away, then I'm not leaving it.'

Demi stared at me, this time her features were either emotionless or unreadable. She looked blank. 'That is so weird.'

The way she spoke made it seem as if she was only half aware of her words. Her mind was somewhere else. 'What are you thinking?' I asked.

'It's almost like-no.' She stopped.

'What?'

'That's probably because-not possible.' She tapped her chin.

Now, I was getting antsy. 'Whaaaaaat?' I said holding the a in a whine like a child.

'If you don't see it then there is nothing to see.' she stated finally. This time she was completely sure about herself. I feel a rush of envy run through me. Oh, how good it must feel to know exactly everything.

'Explain?' I begged one last time.

'You and Liam are good together.' she stated randomly sorting through some papers in her briefcase that I hadn't noticed until now. 'Liam, liam, liam, liam.' she mumbled to herself. 'This is your script.' she announced hanging me a thick stack of papers. A small smile crept up on her lips, 'You and Nick are going to be great together.'

As she walked off, suspicion took over every bone in my body. There was something about the way Demi was acting about the dream. She was hiding something. A big something. I raised an eyebrow at the retreating figure before letting it go. Now my script would be my full attention.

**NICK.**

I glanced at the script staring back at me from the living room table. I was seated of the pale white loveseat, thinking. "A multitude of causalities". I like the name, yeah, I could get used to being in a horror movie. Of course, I'm not, and have never been a big fan of horror movies fan myself, but like they say, sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the love of your life. Getting over the fact that I took this movie role for Miley wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. All of the facts got me to this answer. A) I don't like horror movies B) I said I was retiring from acting since I've never even liked it that much C) I don't exactly need the money nor do I exactly have the time. So basically, it seemed like I was making a terrible decision. Though few, they were three important factors that implied taking part in the production was a bad idea. But there's one that overpowers all of them, one that makes me smile, even when it isn't a good day, one that makes me want to jump out of pure happiness .. okay, that's it, this is too cheesy for me, I'm just gonna come straight and say it: I'm still in love with Miley Cyrus.

Yes, I know it's shocking and even amusing to some but it's involuntary. I don't want to be in love with her, I'm not the type of guy who wants to put his heart on the line but I can't help it. It's irrelevant anyhow since she's officially engaged to the Australian. I sighed suddenly, feeling a little bad for myself knowing I'm in love with a girl I'll never have. She means everything to me, and she's gone because I was an idiot and I let her fall.

'_We can only hold out for so long. Eventually they will pick up my scent. It's better if you escape. You'll be safe_.' I said in a serious tone pretending to be exhausted after a run.

'_I'll be safe._' I replied to myself in a high pitch tone, '_But you won't be. I don't think I let you die after all we've been through. We're close, we're so close. Just hold on._'

I rolled my eyes at how desperate I was. Here I am, with a script for my last movie, my last memory of Hollywood and I'm only paying attention to scenes I'll have with my ex-girlfriend, the one I'm in love with and the fiance to that Hamsworth dude.

Yes, I know his last name isn't Hamsworth but I refuse to address him properly.

"Focus, Nick, Focus" I told myself out loud, wondering if this way it would make more sense.

"Yeah, Nick, FOCUUUS!" I heard a familiar voice yelling behind me.

"What's up, Joe?" I heard myself asking while slowly turning around to face him. Honestly I really didn't care what was up. All I knew is that I wanted to know why my pain-in-the-ass brother was breaking into my house. He kept visiting my house ever since I agreed to do this bullshit movie. He said it was to "check-in" and see how I was doing learning my lines, but I say it has more to do with the fact that he knows I'm still in love with Miley, in fact, he says he's known about that for a long time. How, you wonder? It's Joe … the subject isn't worth conversation.

"How you doin'? Have you learned any of the lines?" He asked worriedly. Obviously he wasn't _that_ concerned seeing as he was bombarding my kitchen in search of substance. No wonder I'm running out of groceries so frequently."You have your first table reading with the director and some of the actors next week, so be ready, man."

"Yes Joe, I already learned more than half of my lines." I told him as if it was something obvious, which it was, given the fact that I'm a very responsible person. What I didn't tell him was that those specific lines where only used in scenes with Miley. But, shh.

"Well, good for you bro" he started slowly "and talking about that reading table...you do know Miley will be there, right?"

"Yes, of course I know Miley will be there"Which was kind of true, but I hadn't really thought about that part yet. I was curious as how she was doing and I did want to get a chance to talk to her. But I always pictured our reunion to be a little more private and … romantic.

"And it's not going to be all good at first. Maybe it'll be a little awkward, maybe it won't, but you have to be ready for anything. This is your job, after all."

And that's the part that scared me the most. The fact that this could either be an awesome opportunity for me and Miley to get back together, or it could ruin any chances of getting that, that was what I wanted the more in my whole life. So I had to be prepared.

"Yeah, thank you for reminding me that, dude" I told him "I was trying not to think about that." My tone dripped with sarcasm.

"You'll be fine, you're Nick Jonas, after all. And girls do what you want them to do. Whether they want to or not."

Joe declared finally deciding on a slice of the apple pie I'd bought when I agreed to do the movie. Not because I celebrated or anything.

"They do not." I mumbled back lamely. Something about what Joe said caused a pit of curiosity to form within me. I knew I was attractive. Thousands of teen girl magazines had already confirmed that. And of course, it is hard to resist a Gray brother. Much less the shy one with the soft eyes, sensitive personality, amazing biceps and a grin that caused many fainting accidents. But I didn't think much of it … until now that is.

I ran a hand through my curly locks, flustered. Joe had allowed me to get my hopes up and now I couldn't stress the nagging fear of being rejected by Miley. If there is a mysterious force that made me the weakness of the female population, then I'm hereby asking for conformation to steal the heart of one Miss. Miley Stewart.

Please?

**Heyyy guys, V here. Okay, I know you guys probably want to kill us by now, and we deserve it. But, come on! Wasn't the wait worth it? Hahahaha. We promise you, every time we update, it'll be worth the wait. Hope you liked this because D and I worked very hard on this :)) **

**I'm the worst updater ever. Even on collabs! I'm giving you my heart wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper as a sincere apology for distance. Think you can manage? Hahha. Iloveeyouu. Dee.**


End file.
